Bachelor's True Love
by i love hershey
Summary: Edward's family as had it with Edward's playboy ways, so they sign him up for The Bachelor. Edward thinks of this as another change to screw with more girls, but what he didn't expect was to fall in love with the unattainable Isabella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I own nothing. I know isn't that horrible.

**I'm back!!! Another story? You bet ya. You don't know how many times I had to change the chapter to get the story right! Hopefully it turns out as a good story. If it doesn't please tell me.**

Summary: Edward's family has had it with Edward's playboy ways, so they sign him up for _The Bachelor_ in hopes of him finding the right girl. Edward just thinks of this as another chance to screw with more girls, but what he doesn't expect was to fall in love with the co-producer, Isabella Swan. Can he win her heart when he already caught so many?

Chapter 1: Family Dinner

Edward's POV

I turned off the tv and looked at the clock, 5 o'clock. I guess it's time to get ready. I quickly changed into my white button down shirt and my blue jeans. I began to tie my shoes when my phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Cullen, you're needed at the hospital. There was an accident on the highway and a girl is in critical condition."

"Alright. I'm on my way."

Well I guess I'm not going to dinner. I dialed Esme's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Esme," I said. "I just got called into work. I won't be able to make it for dinner. Sorry."

"Oh…it's alright. Maybe next time."

"Yeah okay. Bye."

"Bye Edward."

I ran out of my house and got inside my car. I quickly drove to the hospital and went to my locker. I changed into my scrubs and went to the ER.

Alice's POV

"I can't wait until I see you," I screamed through the phone.

"Of course. Neither can I."

"Well, see you soon!"

"Okay. Can't wait. Bye Alice."

"Bye Bella!"

I hung up the phone and smiled at my fiancé, Jasper.

"What's up Ally?" he asked.

"Well you know how I always talked about my best friend from childhood, Bella? Well, she's going to come over to dinner with the family," I explained.

Jasper nodded his head. Jasper and I began dating during high school. I bumped into him, literally, in the hall and ever since I saw him we have been in love.

"I'm glad that you're going to see your friend Ally," He said, resting his head on my shoulder.

I looked at the clock. "Well we should get dress so we can pick Bella up from the airport and then we can go straight to the house."

"Alright," Jasper said, grabbing the clothes that I picked out for him.

Ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey

Jasper drove to the airport and I ran to the door, waiting for Bella. I was jumping, eager to see Bella again. Her plane landed, but I couldn't see her.

"Where is she?" I pouted. "Her plane landed already."

Jasper laughed, "Calm down Alice. I'm sure Bella will be here."

I continued to look around. I stopped when I saw Bella. I jumped higher, waving my hands in the air. "Bella! Bella!" I screamed.

She turned and laughed. She ran to me and we hugged.

"Oh My God," I screamed. "I can't believe you're here."

"I missed you so much," Bella said.

"Me too."

We broke apart to see Jasper smiling at us. "You must be Bella. Alice told me so much about you. I'm Jasper."

"It's nice to meet you Jasper," Bella took out her hand. "I'm glad someone was able to hold down Alice."

"HEY!"

"Just kidding Alice," Bella smiled at me.

"Well we should be going," Jasper said. "We wouldn't want to be late.

I nodded my head. I looked at Bella and widened my eyes. "Bella! You're not going to wear that are you?"

She looked down to see what she was wearing. "Well you didn't expect me to wear a dress on the plane did you? I have the bag here. All I have to do is change into it."

I calmed down. "Alright. There's a bathroom over there. Go change and then I'll do your makeup and hair in the car."

"Gee thanks," Bella said. "I haven't seen you for more than ten minutes and you are already planning on Barbie Bella."

"Barbie Bella," Jasper questioned.

"She dresses me up like a Barbie," Bella answered.

"Hurry up. We don't have much time," I said, pushing her into the bathroom.

She soon came out in a light blue dress that reached her knees. It flares out on the bottom and has a v-neck.

"Aw Bella," I cried. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

We reached my parents' house in 15 minutes.

"Esme and Carlisle will be so surprised when they see you," I said, clapping my hands.

"Wait you didn't tell them that I was coming over?" Bella asked.

"Of course not. But don't worry. Esme always makes more than enough food for a thousand people," I explained.

"Alright," Bella said.

We were best friends from childhood and we still are. She would always come over to our house for dinner. Esme and Carlisle always treated Bella like a second daughter. We both cried the night she had to leave. She was moving to California the summer before high school.

"BELLA!!! Is that you?" a loud voice screamed.

She turned around just as Emmett hugged her.

"I…ca-can't breathe," she chocked out.

"Oops," Emmett let go of Bella. "My bad."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Bella Swan," Rosalie said.

Bella turned around and smiled. "Rose!"

They hugged. "I can't believe you're here!" Rose said.

"I know," Bella said. "It's nice to see you all again."

"Let's go inside guys," Jasper said. "It's getting cold."

We all entered the house.

Bella's POV

It felt good to be with my friends again. Me, Rose and Alice were best buds. We did everything together. I missed those days.

I walked into the house first. Esme gasped.

"Oh Bella dear," she said, hugging me. "We all missed you."

I returned the hug. "I missed you too Esme."

"And what about us mom?" Emmett asked, entering the house.

"Oh I missed all of you guys," Esme said. "You guys haven't been home in so long."

"I know mom," Alice said. "I promise to visit more often."

Esme nodded. "Well Edward just called to tell me that he can't make it to the dinner. He has to work again."

"Oh okay," Alice said, walking into the living room.

We all entered the living room, catching up with each other. We haven't seen each other for at least twelve years.

"Kids! Dinner," Esme yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh boy!" Emmett said, jumping up from the couch. "I'm really hungry."

We all sat down at the table, smelling the aroma of the food.

"It smells really good Esme," I complimented taking a seat.

"Why thank you," Esme said.

"Can we eat yet mom," Emmett whined.

"Not yet," Esme said. "We're waiting for Carlisle."

"But I'm hungry and the food smells so good."

Rose smacked him on the head. "Just wait Emmett."

He pouted and looked down.

"Well, it seems that we have a full house," Carlisle said, entering the dining room. He looked around, nodding at his son and smiling at his daughter. He looked at me and smiled. "Bella, it's nice to see you again."

I blushed, "It's nice to see you too Carlisle."

"Now can we eat?" Emmett impatiently asked.

"Yes," Esme said. "Now we can eat."

"Hey Jasper can you pass me the mash potatoes?" Rose asked, finishing the rest of the food on the plate.

Jasper passed the mash potatoes to Rose, watching his sister as she grabbed three full spoonfuls.

"Hey Rose are you sure you're going to finish that?" I asked.

Rose looked at me. "What do you mean? Of course I can finish it."

I raised my eyebrow. "But you usually don't eat that much…" Alice said.

Rose huffed and crossed her arms. "Is my eating a lot a problem?"

"Of course not," Carlisle said. "It's good that you have a hearty appetite." Carlisle continued; bring his doctor thoughts to the table.

"And the food is great," Emmett said, grabbing more food.

I laughed. "You bet. This is great."

"So Bella," Carlisle said. "What do you do for a living?"

I turned to look at him, "I'm co-producer of the show _The Bachelor_."

"Really?" Carlisle said. "That's very interesting. You know Esme watches that show all the time. Now I have a reason to watch it."

Esme laughed lightly. "Oh please Carlisle. I'm sure you watch it too. I mean all those beautiful women."

Carlisle smiled, "Ahh yes. The women are quite beautiful on the show, but I have the most beautiful woman sitting right next to me."

Esme blushed.

"Eww can you guys not flirt in front of us?" Emmett said. "I'm trying to eat."

"Way to ruin the moment Emmett," Rose said, smacking him on the head.

"Ow," Emmett said. "That hurt Rosie."

"Good, it was suppose to," she said, continuing to eat.

"How did you get the job of co-producer?" Jasper asked.

"My older brother, Aaron, is the producer of the show and I helped him with it."

"Wow," Jasper said.

"So Bella," Alice said. "Does that mean you can pick the new bachelor for the show?"

I took a sip of water, "Yeah. Why, you have a bachelor?"

Alice grinned, "You bet. Edward."

_To Be Continued_

**Okay that was the end of chapter one. Was it good? Bad? Should I continue this story? Please review and tell me. Have any questions? Review and ask them. I have the next chapter written already. If you like it please tell me so!**

**Q: If Rose and Jasper are siblings, why doesn't Jasper know Bella when Rose knows her?**

**A: The reason Rose knows Bella and Jasper didn't is because Rose and Jasper's parents are divorced and the father lives in Texas and the mother lives in Washington. So Rose stayed with her mother and Jasper stayed with his father, but Jasper decided to move to Washington for high school. And that's how come Rose knows Bella and Jasper doesn't. Rose and her mother would go down to Texas during the Summer, so Rose and Jasper would be together, but Jasper never went to Forks. **

**^^^^ understand?**

**And check out my other stories!**

**ilovehershey**


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I own nothing. I know isn't that horrible.

Chapter 2: Plans

Bella's POV

"What do you mean Alice?" I asked. "You want Edward to be on the show?"

"Exactly," Alice said. "You bring 15 beautiful girls and Edward is bound to find the perfect girl."

"Yeah that's a good idea," Esme agreed. "I'm tired of having Edward's 'girlfriends' over for dinner. They're not really polite."

"Because they're only after Edward's money," Rose said. "I mean Edward is a doctor after all. He does make a lot of money."

"That is true," Carlisle said. "Do you think you can have Edward on the show Bella?"

I thought about it. "I could talk to Aaron about it. I'm sure he's fine with anything really."

"Great," Alice said.

"I can call you guys when I find out," I said.

"But the show is filming in California, correct?" Jasper asked.

I nodded my head. "The show supplies the contestants with tickets though."

"Cool," Emmett said. "Edward's gonna be on TV."

I laughed at Emmett, "But it doesn't air until later on. Near the end, we have the show live."

Rose nodded her head, "So do we have to fill out a paper or something?"

"Um not really," I thought about it. "I guess I can do it myself. I just need a video tape on his actions and such during a week."

"Oh you mean like what he's looking for in a girl and what he likes and does for fun?" Alice asked.

"Pretty much," I said.

"So that's requiring Edward to know that he's going to be on the show," Alice said.

"Well yeah," I said. "What were you planning Alice? For him to just show up not knowing that he's going to be on TV?"

"Would you laugh if I said yes?" she asked meekly.

Everyone laughed.

"I guess it is a good idea to have Edward know about the show," Esme said. "Maybe he'll have time to think while he's on the plane. You know? About what he's looking for in a girl."

I nodded, "That's what we usually suggest to the bachelors and bachelorettes."

"Oh yes you're also co-producer of _The Bachelorette_," Alice said. "The guys on the show are hot."

Jasper looked at Alice. "Of course not as hot as you Jazzy."

Jasper laughed and kissed her on the head.

"The sooner you tell Edward, the better," I said. "You'd be surprised at how many people sign up for the show."

Carlisle nodded his head. "Well ladies, when do you plan on telling Edward about your plans on him finding the right girl?"

"How about tomorrow?" Alice suggested.

"How long are you staying Bella?" Rose asked.

"I can stay as long as I'm needed. But I just need a place to stay," I said.

"You can stay here," Esme offered.

"Thanks Esme," I said.

"So I'll call Edward to come over tomorrow?" Alice questioned.

"Sure," I said.

"Well it has to be after work," Esme said.

"What does Edward do for a living?" I asked, wondering if the time off from work will affect him.

"He's a doctor," Emmett answered.

"Like he always wanted to me," I said, smiling.

Esme nodded, "He told you?"

"Yeah, when we were kids," I said. "He always said that he would be a doctor and I would be a nurse, that way when we get married we could take care of each other."

Carlisle laughed. "Aw that's cute," Esme said.

"So Edward wanted to marry you?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me," Emmett said, waving his arms in the air. "Edward was planning his whole life with Bella. It was pretty funny."

"It really was," Alice said, thinking back to her childhood.

Rose nodded. "He always said that they were going to have two kids. One boy and one girl and a dog named after Bella."

I laughed. "Yup. He said he was going to buy a mansion for us and we would have maids to cook for us whenever we were hungry."

"But then Bella always said she wanted to cook," Esme laughed, remembering our childhood.

"You guys were always cute together," Carlisle said. "It's too bad that you had to move away. If you stayed and went to high school here, I bet Edward wouldn't be like this."

"Not really," I said sadly, looking down.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"We were growing apart the summer I was leaving," I said. "He went to camp and I guess he learned a thing or two and he decided it wasn't worth being friends with me."

"What?" Rose screamed. "So that's why Edward didn't talk to us when we went to school and I thought it was because Bella left."

Alice nodded her head, "Me too. I didn't know it was because he was angry at us."

"He wasn't angry at you guys," I whispered. "He was angry at me and because you were friends with me, he didn't talk to you either. Even though Alice is his sister."

"Wow that's crazy," Jasper said. "I mean, I was friends with Edward during high school and he was always cool. But when I said that I liked Alice, he totally changed. He was suddenly cold to me."

"But then after I yelled at him he talked to us again," Alice said with a smile.

"What did Edward say to you when he broke all contact with you?" Emmett asked.

I looked down and took a deep breath. Esme put her hand on my shoulder.

"If you're not ready to say anything, it's okay. Nobody is forcing you to say what happened."

I gave Esme a small smile, "No it's okay. He said….that he doesn't hang out with geeks and that if I lose the glasses and the braces that he'd think about talking at me again. He said that he didn't even know why he started to talk it me. He said that it was only because his parents wanted him to be nice and that he was tired of pretending. And I couldn't handle that. I mean I was only twelve at the time and we were always friends. There was never a popular kid or geeky kid. It was just Bella and Edward you know? So when he said that to me, I just started to cry and he said he didn't hang out with cry babies either."

"That little bastard," Rose said, slamming her fist on the table. "When I see him again I'm going to beat the living crap out of him."

"Oh Bella," Alice said. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have talked to him together and question him."

I shook my head, "It's alright. I don't really mind. It was a long time ago and I guess what he said was true. I mean I wasn't the prettiest person so I guess what he said was the truth. I mean if he didn't say those things to me, I wouldn't have changed. I mean look at me, I look totally different from the old Bella."

"But the way that he said it. It was like he didn't care about the friendship that you guys had. Pretend of real," Jasper said. "What caused him to suddenly say that?"

"Well I notice that he hung out with other kids later on. He didn't hang out with you guys anymore. Sometimes, when I was running late I would drive past Forks High as a shortcut and I would see Edward at the back of the building," Carlisle said.

"And he would come home late. He wouldn't answer my questions and sometimes he would skip dinner," Esme said. "It looked like all the manners that I taught him all left his head."

I nodded my head, tears coming out. "But oh well. You can't change the past."

"True," Alice said. "But we can figure out what happened to Edward. I mean really. He was planning his whole life with Bella and all of a sudden he's cold to her and causing her to move away."

We all nodded our heads. I didn't really care though; it was all in the past. I sighed.

"So tomorrow," I confirmed.

We all agreed and everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Oh Bella," Alice said. "We have to go shopping."

"But Alice," I whined. "I don't want to go."

"Too bad," Alice said. "Rose are you coming with us?"

"Might as well," Rose said. "My clothes are getting too tight."

"See Bella," Alice said. "It'll be like old times when we would go to the mall and buy stuff at the stores."

"Thanks Alice, I didn't need a definition of a mall," I said. "Fine, can we meet here?"

"Sure," Alice said. "I can't wait."

"Bye guys," I said, waving at all of them.

I went up to my room after I said thanks to Esme and Carlisle for having me stay. I still can't believe Esme and Carlisle still have it. I use to be here so much that they had a room just for me. They didn't change it at all. The same bed and the same desk. The clothes were still the same, which is probably the reason why Alice wants to go shopping.

I grabbed a picture from my desk. It was a picture of a boy and a girl in a park. They were about twelve years old. They were both smiling and laughing. The girl was leaning on the boy while the boy was looking at the girl happily.

"What happened between us?" I asked myself as I traced the outline of Edward.

_To Be Continued_

**Okay so how was this chapter? Was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me. If you have any questions or inputs that you have about this story, don't be afraid to say it. Please review and be sure to check out my other stories!**

These are the ages of the characters:

Bella Swan: 25

Edward Cullen: 25

Alice Cullen: 25

Jasper Hale: 27

Rosalie Cullen: 26

Emmett Cullen: 27

Aaron Swan: 30

Esme Cullen: 47

Carlisle Cullen: 49

**I would have had Esme and Carlisle at the age of 40, but then they would have had their kids at 14. Lol**

**Edward and Alice are twins as I'm sure you have figured out.**

**ilovehershey**


End file.
